Hellsing: Casino Royale
by DianaPrince31
Summary: People are going missing in Las Vegas and at first glance it looks like a normal missing persons case, but when the son of the President of the United States goes missing, the CIA are dispatched to find him, only to realize that what they are up against is not human. So Hellsing is tasked with finding the boy and finding what the vampires are up to.


Hellsing: Casino Royale

A Hellsing Novella

Sapphirewyren

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

 **Author's Notes: Hello fans. I am back with another Novella. This takes place after the** _ **Wings of the Damned**_ **, as some references will be made. Ok here we go!**

 **Las Vegas, Nevada**

Despite it being October, the air in Sin City was still warm. Today was no different, the sun shone in the cloudless sky above the Vegas strip. There hadn't been rain in the last two weeks, not that the patrons and revelers cared much about the weather, as they were too busy enjoying the mass amount of entertainment only Sin City could provide. Elsewhere detective Angel Chavez and his partner Logan Maynard were arriving to a crime scene, chatting amicably.

"You really should get a new car, Angel. That one is on its last wheels" laughed Logan.

"I wrote that on my Christmas list and what did you get me?" replied Angel.

"That tool kit was expensive, besides I don't even have my own car." Said Logan.

"That's cuz your wife drive the only one you two have."

"Can't help that, bitch is stingy like that."

Both detectives laughed at Logan's statement.

"Don't let her hear you say that, Chica."

"She won't unless you tell her."

As the two detectives approached the crime scene, a uniformed cop lifted the yellow tape allowing them access after they flashed their badges. The lead CSI approached; "I hope you two didn't eat lunch yet" she said.

"Is it that bad?" queried Angel.

"Yes, it is."

The three approached the parking lot of an establishment called "The Hen House". Apparently, the world's oldest occupation didn't have an age limit as this brothel had older women as their prostitutes. But the inside of the building was not the subject of the LVPD's investigation. The CSI revealed a body from under a large white tarp. The body looked withered as if it had been there for months, instead of being found that day. Logan took a closer look at the body, turning to the other two, she asked; "This guy looks like he's missing all of his blood, where did it go?"

"Judging from the lack of blood, it's safe to say that this guy was killed somewhere else and dumped here."

"So why here?" asked Angel "And what happened to the blood?"

"Can't tell you that, but we found an ID in his wallet" said the CSI handing them the baggy with the card inside. "Whether the blood was removed before or after death is up to the Medical Examiner to determine."

"Poor gringo, who'd wanna do something so horrible? And why?"

"Well he was found in the parking lot, I say we go and talk to some people who work at the Hen House, maybe they saw something" suggested Logan.

The detectives didn't have much luck though. Most of the women were too traumatized to answer any questions and some had refused to talk to the police. They just knew this unwanted attention would harm their business. The police would have to come back with a warrant to seize the surveillance camera footage. The man's name was Francis Eads, 30 years old, from Illinois, Chicago, 5'6", brown eyes, brown hair and he was an engineer at small company in his home state.

"Well that tells us nothing about why he was here" sighed Logan. Just then a jaunty a Bachata ringtone cut through the air. "It's Dee" said Angel, putting the phone on speaker. "What's up Dee?"

"We found a male body hanging from a street light and it looks like it was drained of blood."

Angel and Logan looked at each other stunned. "Where was it located?" asked Logan.

"In a residential area, Andreas Simmons 20, Caucasian, blond, green eyes, 6'0", lived in Pasadena, California" came the answer on the phone.

"So, the only connection we have is that both vics were drained of all their blood, damn" swore Angel. "We'll meet you back at the station, but the captain is not going to be happy."

At the 51st Las Vegas Police Precinct, Angel had predicted correctly. Chief Rafael Padilla was not happy. Chief Padilla was chief for 15 years and he had never seen two cases with so little evidence. Two dried up corpses could not have just landed where they were found. The chief told his detectives to look for anything that could give them a clue of how the bodies ended where they were, tire tracks, cars, witnesses, anything. He also told the medical examiner that he wanted a rush order on those two victims. Padilla sighed, they were already being swamped with missing people and now two dead bodies show up. Over the last couple of weeks, more people were reported missing, at first it were just unknown prostitutes and then it were people who were vacationing to Las Vegas. What was worse all the kidnappings seemed random. The LVPD was running itself ragged, trying to find the missing people, their ranks were being stretched thin. Two days later Padilla sent detectives Logan and Mason McKinley to the medical examiner's office because she had called to say that she had found something strange about the two newly dead victims. "So what did you find that was so strange, Kendra?" asked Mason. Dr. Kendra Hopkins led them to the bodies and turning one over to expose the neck area and said; "I found these two small holes on each victim's neck. I had previously thought that was where the blood was drawn, but it seems it was drawn from the arm. Also for some reason they were also shot in the heart, the organ was basically obliterated". Taking a closer look at the body; "That looks like a vampire bite" stated Mason. Dr. Kendra looked at the tall, dark man incredulously and said; "You know that vampires are not real, right?"

"Is there a brain under that afro?" asked Logan jokingly. But Mason wasn't joking; "What else can make those marks and in the particular place on the body? Besides look what happened in New York."

"There could be any number of possibilities. The blood was completely drained from the body while the person was alive" said Dr. Kendra. "Let's not be so quick to blame vampires, just yet. It could be connected to the missing people. They could have gotten themselves into some trouble."

A couple days later a third body was found, an African American female from New York, 20, Josephine Axelrod, who attended Columbia University. However instead of being drained of blood, her neck was broken so badly, her head was completely facing the back. But there was a witness and right now she was in one of the interrogation rooms. Annette Bridges tried not to fidget as she recalled what happened. "I heard what sounded like people shouting, so I went to look and saw three men fighting. Two of the men were trying to shove the third guy into a black van. When they finally got him into the van, they saw me and started shooting at me before driving off. After they were gone, that's when I saw the body." Detective Logan gave the girl a tissue box as she started crying. Outside the one-way window, Capt. Padilla and detectives Mason, Angel and Desiree Mendoza were watching. "So, is it safe to assume we're going to see the body of that kidnapped man soon?" asked Mason. "I hope not, but with the way things are going, who knows" answered Capt. Padilla. Back in the interrogation room, Annette was speaking again; "The kidnappers wore dark clothes and sunglasses. But one of them had white hair that was shoulder length, that's all I remember. The guy that was taken looked like he was 18-19 years old and had brown hair. He was wearing a red t-shirt, I could only see the letters C-O-L-U, maybe it was the college he went to and he wore black and white sneakers and blue jeans. I'm sorry I'm not much help…" Logan led the girl from the interrogation room

"So, no clue where they were headed?" asked Desiree. Logan shook her head no. "Well this sucks" sighed Angel as he plopped down into one of the chairs. "What else could possibly go wrong, now?" Annette had not seen any license plates on the van, so running the plates was a not an option. There haven't been any stolen vans reported, and vans that were recently purchased were by businesses, all which were accounted for, clean and equipped with GPS tracking devices. The devices showed where the vans had gone and all the destinations were void of any of the missing people. A CSI handed Capt. Padilla a card; "We found this at the scene." The captain showed the card to Annette, asking; "Was this the kid that was nabbed?"

"Yes! That's him!" the witness said.

Logan took the card and a look of shock and realization came over her face; "Fuck me sideways! That's the president's kid!"

 **Somewhere in Nevada**

 _It was that dream again. Every time he drifted off to sleep it was always same dream. A dream of the day he was transformed. Andros Vanderbilt had made some poor decisions and had lost all his money. The worst decision however was the deal he had made with the devil. That devil's name was Machiavelli DiMaggio aka Big Mac, head of the DiMaggio crime family. Like all deals, Andros had to pay up some time, but with the ridiculous amount of interest that Big Mac added on, he had no hope in paying it. One night he and his wife tried to run away, but were caught by Big Mac's goons, who took great pleasure in beating him up and making his wife watch. Then they were bought before the big boss himself. "Andros, Andros, Andros, I trusted you. I'm disappointed that you would try to skip town. We could have worked something out."_

" _Please! Forgive me! I'll never do it again!"_

" _If I let this slide then everyone else who owes me money will think I'm weak and try and take advantage. I have to make an example out of you."_

 _Big Mac then took out a pistol and shot Andros' wife in the chest._

" _NOOOO! You monster! WHY!? WHY!?" With the last of her strength, the woman was able to whisper; "Please… avenge me." Big Mac laughed loudly; "There ya go, some incentive to get me my money, Andy."_

" _NEVER! YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYTHING FROM ME!"_

 _Big Mac frowned that was not the effect he was expecting. "Well I have no reason to keep you alive then. You can join your wife in hell!" The mobster fired his gun again and left the man for dead. Andros slumped over in the pool of his wife's blood. He didn't want to die, he would avenge his wife! He needed to live! He began to lap the blood off the floor and as he felt the power of transcendence from human to monster, he swore revenge would be his._

 _Twenty years went by. Twenty years, Andros waited before seeking revenge. For twenty years he watched humanity and what he saw made him sick and glad that he was no longer one of the scum. Andros went to one of Big Mac's restaurants and though Big Mac was surprised by the fact that Andros was still 'alive', he still wanted his money. "I would think if you had twenty years, you'd have the money you owe me."_

" _I have something even better than money- death."_

 _With superhuman speed, Andros had Big Mac in his grip._

" _W-wait, don't kill me! You don't have to pay me back!"_

" _This is for my wife" snarled the vampire and baring his fangs, he tore out the mobster's throat. The bullets being fired by Big Mac's men did very little to stop Andros. When he was done devouring the boss, Andros lunged among the men, slashing at them with extended claws, killing all who were stupid to be in the building. When he had drank his fill of blood, the vampire left._

 **Present time- 200 years later**

Andros shook his head, he had fallen asleep again. He felt something wet on his face, he touched his face, his fingers were bloody. Since when did he start crying in his sleep? It didn't matter, he had work to do. Soon the new shipment would be in and his subordinates would give their reports, introspection would have to wait.

 **51** **st** **Precinct- Las Vegas**

This could not be happening, if what Logan said was right then the LVPD would be kissing this case goodbye. In one way that would be good, they wouldn't have to deal with all the problems and lack of evidence, but on the other hand the CIA would swoop down like an owl on a rat. The whole precinct would be turned upside down and the police would have to deal with agents who would think they could walk in and tell them what to do on their own turf. And after some investigation, it turned out that Logan was right and Capt. Padilla called the commissioner Cristobal Silva and told him, leaving it up to him to contact the CIA.

 **Washington D.C.- White House, Oval Office**

The President was used to getting bad news, like when two countries refuse to play nice with each other or when there is a major flood in one of the states or even when there is a deer on the White House lawn who keeps eating the flowers. But the news that President Evangeline McKinzey received from her secretary Shirley Franklin made those sound like a Christmas list. Her son Elijah was kidnapped by unknown assailants. According to the LVPD it could be connected to the missing persons cases they were trying to work. There had been at least 25 people missing and three bodies found, although they were not sure if the bodies were connected. Evangeline paced the Oval office, glaring at Shirley, she ranted: "How did Elijah end up in Las Vegas anyway!? He was supposed to be in New York, in school!"

Shirley shrank back; "I do not know."

"And what the hell was his security detail doing!?"

"I don't not know…."

"What am I going to do? Is there a ransom demand? What is their objective?"

"I don't…."

"STOP SAYING THAT!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Get the CIA director on the phone."

"Yes, Madame!" and Shirley scurried out of the office.

Director Camille Douglas had received a call from the President's office informing her that Elijah McKinzey was missing and that she was to send a task force to Las Vegas to aid the LVPD in the search for her son, actually the retrieval of her son. Evangeline had a GPS tracker placed in her son's phone since the boy never went anywhere without it. Right now, the GPS pinged at an abandoned casino. The CIA and LVPD's SWAT were positioned to breach and on the director's signal, they did. Via the body cameras on the soldiers, the President could see the rescue in progress. The soldiers split into groups as they navigated around the dusty slot machines and broken tables. As they were headed towards one of the offices, a bat flew past one of the soldiers faces. As the soldier took a closer look at the bat, he noticed that it had gleaming red eyes. The soldier looked up at the ceiling and saw several more bats all with the same strange colored eyes. "What the…" The bats dove down on to the soldiers, as they did so, they morphed into humans, more accurately vampires. The attack was sudden, swift and bloody as the vampires indulged in the blood. The SWAT members screamed in panic as they began to shoot at the vampires. "What the hell are these things!?" screamed one soldier before he was ripped apart. The President could only stare in horror at the video feeds. Her son was taken by these monsters? If that was the case, then he was most likely dead. Suddenly a squad of black clothed men burst onto the scene: The Black Night squad. Though they were able to kill some of the vampires due to silver bullets, the squad of Black Night also met the same fate. The Black Night were trained to fight artificial vampires and ghouls. These vampires were the real deal and Evangeline had to watch another round of gore, blood, eviscerated organs and finally watch in shock as the dead Black Night soldiers and SWAT members got up from the dead as ghouls. The cameras then cut off. The President got up and left the room, without a word. The Vice President Harry Payne turned to Director Douglas and said; "What was that? What were those things? I thought that the Black Night could handle vampires! What the hell are we paying them for if they can't do their jobs?" The director tried to answer, but Payne interrupted; "Find someone who can deal with those things and find them NOW!"

 **Hellsing Manor-Integra's Office**

As Philip was finishing tidying the spacious office, the phone Integra's desk began to ring.

"This is the Hellsing Organization, Philip Dalton, head butler speaking. How may I help you?"

A deep breath being taken could be heard; : "This is Camille Douglas, Director of CIA, I need to speak with Sir Integra Hellsing. We have a dire situation that only the Hellsing Organization can handle."

"I'm sorry, but she is away on vacation right now. Perhaps you would like to speak with Colonel Laurence Stewart? He is in charge until Sir Integra returns."

"No, it has to be Sir Integra…wait she takes vacations?"

"This is a first in a long time, we all but knocked her out and carried her on the plane."

"Do you have a cell phone number I can reach?"

"Sir Integra does not carry a cell phone…."

"Well, where is she?"

"Las Vegas, Nevada."

 **The Luxor Casino- Las Vegas Nevada***

The Luxor was a casino and hotel that sported an ancient Egyptian theme. The hotel was 30 stories and had a 120,000-square foot casino that had over 2,000 slot machines and since the expansion in 2545, 200 gambling tables. At night, the Luxor Sky Beam lit up from the Pyramid. Besides the giant pyramid, the two ziggurats and sphinx, an addition of a new 15,000 square foot exclusive gambling and bar/lounge was added. This new lounge was called the Luxor Lounge and was only accessible to exclusive VIP customers. The interiors of this lounge resembled the inside of an ancient royal palace. Large pillars that reached the ceilings were decorated with Egyptian murals and hieroglyphics. The walls were covered in more images and statues were placed in aesthetically pleasing places. The furniture were replicas of those used by the ancient monarchs and the staff were in full costume. And right now, at the bar sat one Integra Hellsing with the vampire Alucard.

"This is the last time, I let you choose the vacation spot, Alucard" sighed Integra. Alucard grinned a wide fanged grin; "But we flipped a coin."

"And I'm sure you cheated, you bastard."

Alucard feigned shock; "I would never cheat you, master."

"But Las Vegas? Couldn't you pick some place more civilized?"

"What can I say, I like the lights."

"Now I know that's bullshit, Alucard."

"Such language coming from someone dressed so beautifully."

"About that, this is the LAST time I dress like this."

"You look ravishing, my master."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, slave."

"You look like a queen."

This earned Alucard a punch in the arm. "What did I say to offend you, my lady?"

"Next time I'm nailing your coffin shut."

"But if I'm not here, who would scare off all the perverts?"

"I'm sure I would have managed."

"I have no doubt about that." Alucard aimed a glare at yet another man who was staring at his master, the man gave a yelp of fear and ran off. Integra just chuckled at Alucard's guard dog like behavior.

The CIA Director Camille Douglas, Captain Daniel Bach and First Lieutenant Julie "Jules" Harris arrived at the Luxor and after talking to the concierge, found out that Integra was in the Luxor Lounge. The concierge had made a comment about a woman wearing a suit, but when the three CIA personnel arrived at the Lounge, they only saw one woman and she certainly was not wearing a suit. She was dressed in a royal blue sleeveless evening gown, that glimmered as the room's lights danced across it. The gown accentuated her curves as it hugged her slender figure. The back of the dress reached the small of her back revealing creamy dark tan smooth skin. Her platinum blonde hair was done in an elaborate bun, however some rebel tresses made their way out the bun and snaked their way down her back. On her feet, she wore black leather peep toe heels that added in an extra three inches to her imposing, yet graceful height. In between her slender tan fingers, she held a thin cigar. Despite all this beauty, the thing that caught the three people's eyes was through the thigh high slit of the dress, was the leg holster and the small silver pistol. Was that even allowed in here? How did she get it through security? As they made their way towards Integra, they were blocked by a tall man in an all-white suit and orange sunglasses. "I'm afraid this is as far you go. You can either walk away on your own two feet or crawl away, your choice. Please make my night and choose 'crawl'".

"Alucard, they are CIA, don't eat them."

Alucard grinned at the three and said; "Aren't you lucky. You get to live, for now." Camille sat down on the chair next to Integra's and said; "Are all the people under your employ so damn rude?"

Integra gave the other woman a side long glance; "What do you want?"

"Even on vacation, you act as if you're on your period."

"I was rather enjoying it, until some old looking broad and two muscle bound idiots showed up."

"I am only here because the president insisted, however I do not think your organization is qualified for the job."

"Then we have nothing to talk about."

Captain Bach said; "The president's son was kidnapped by vampires and she wants the Hellsing Organization to find and eradicate them." Director Douglas glared at the soldier she was really going to have a talk with him. Integra, however didn't bat an eye. "The president of the United States?"

"Yes Sir."

The commander just blew a stream of cigar smoke in the air; "Why do you need me, doesn't the Black Night unit take care of the US's vampire problem?"

Capt. Bach and Jules glance quickly at each other, before the captain could say anything, Director Douglas said; "We are short on manpower right now."

"Then get more men."

"It doesn't work that way!"

"Neither do I. I don't go around cleaning up other people's messes that aren't in my jurisdiction."

The CIA director's face turned red; "So you don't care what happens to the president's son?"

"I will pray for him."

"Damn you and your prayers, this is the president's son we are talking about!"

"Then I suggest that you do something instead of making a scene by yelling at me."

"We can't" said Jules softly. Integra glared at the sniper; "And why not? Isn't that what you're trained for?"

"These vampires were not like the one we usually face. These were stronger, faster."

"Real vampires?" asked Alucard and when the soldier nodded, the vampire king burst out in loud laughter. Integra rolled her eyes; "When you Americans half ass something, you really half ass things big time, don't you?"

Director Douglas sighed: "So you'll help?"

"I'll sleep on it."

The CIA director lost it: "What the fuck do you mean by that!? You stuck up piece of shit, you just want to see me beg! Is that it? You're getting off on this, aren't you!?" By now customers in the lounge had their attention on the two women, some secretly praying that they would get into a cat fight. The CIA director continued to rage; "You are looking down on us, you bitch? Fine 'sleep on it', I'll find someone else. We don't need your help, you Euro trash sow! You…." The woman found herself by the throat in the iron grip of one vampire king. "You dare to speak to my master in that manner, pathetic woman? I should rip out your entrails and splatter your brains on the wall". Capt. Bach and Jules took out their pistols and aimed it at Alucard. "Put her down!" barked the captain. Alucard just chuckled; "Your bullets will not harm me, little soldiers, so I suggest you put your toys away before you get hurt."

"Put her down first!" demanded Capt. Bach.

"Humans are always such interesting creatures, never knowing when to be afraid. That is not bravery, that is stupidity" By now Camille was turning blue in the face and everyone in the lounge were watching. "Master, permit me…"

"Drop her, Alucard."

"Of course, master." Camille landed on the floor with a hard thump and coughing. Capt. Bach and Jules helped the woman to her feet and escorted her out, but not before she shot Integra a nasty glare. Everyone else in the lounge also left, deciding they did not want to be in the same room as the tall man and the woman who told him what to do. Integra shook her head at the sight of the empty room; "I'm surprised security didn't come to kick us out."

"As if their feeble security can get us to leave."

Integra reached out and caressed Alucard's face. Alucard purred at the sensation of his master's warm skin on his cold face.

"You know, you've been pretty naughty, Alucard" said Integra softly.

"Really?"

"You could have killed that woman. I'll most likely be hearing from lawyer, when I return to London."

Alucard laughed loudly at this until Integra emptied a clip of silver bullets into his gut. "I really don't want a bunch of asinine American lawyers demanding money from me."

"How cruel, master" said Alucard. Integra finished her drink as the security ran in. "What happened in here?" demanded one guard. Integra shrugged and as she walked out, she called back; "Alucard, do pick yourself off the ground, you'll get your clothes dirty." His resounding laughter followed her as she entered the gambling floor. On one side of the floor, Integra saw a large group of men around one of the Craps tables. A loud cheer went up as someone won another round. The winner started jumping up and down, and the heads of all the men went up and down in rhythm of her movement. Normally Integra couldn't care less about this, but when the winner turned out to be Seras, that was a different story. The director stormed over to the table and grabbed the collar of one of the men, whose hand hovered too close to Sera's backside and sent him flying into another Craps table. This started a chain reaction, the first man (let's call him Perv) bumped into a second guy (let's call him Giant, (cuz he was pretty big) who was winning, but because Perv bumped the table, the dice landed differently causing Giant to lose everything (he had bet it all on that roll). Now Giant was mad and even though Perv tried to tell him it was not his fault and reason with him, Giant wasn't hearing it, then he clocked Perv in the face. Of course, then Perv's friends jumped to his defense, then Giant's friends did the same. Then a brawl ensued, but Seras was completely oblivious and continued jumping up and down, until Integra told her it was time for her to cash out. "But why?" asked Seras, still not noticing the brawl. "It just is" was the commander's answer. Sam who had been playing the slots came in and saw the brawl and it was getting worse. "Wow, who's the idiot who started that?" Seras shrugged and Integra opted for lighting a cigar. While Seras went to get her money, Alucard caught up with them; "Master, you are quite the hypocrite."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You tell us to behave, yet you fire your weapon indoors and start a brawl."

Sam howled with laughter; "That was you!?"

"I still have no idea what you're talking about, Alucard."

When Seras came back with a briefcase full of money, she asked; "What's going on?"

Sam laughed; "Baby Cakes started that brawl."

As they left the casino hall, Seras looked back as she saw more security guards trying to break up the fight. "Shouldn't we do something?"

"If you mean getting the hell out of here, that's exactly what we are doing" said Integra.

"I meant, you know, tell the security what happened."

"I have no clue what you're saying. What does two idiots fighting have to do with us?"

"Well didn't you throw one guy into the other, Master?"

"Baby Cakes, you're the only person I know who can start a brawl and NOT be in the middle of it.

"And that's why I do not go to casinos."

 **Washington DC, White House**

President Evangeline found herself pacing her office again. Nothing was going as planned, she had sent out another squad to the location of the GPS coordinates and received even worse news. Major Kimiko Tomoko and her squad found the building torched and Elijah's broken phone in the debris. There was no sign of Elijah or the vampires, it was as if they disappeared. Evangeline felt as if her whole world stopped, that boy was her whole world and now a bunch of vampires had him and was doing only God knows what. Director Douglas had mentioned something about an agency that could help, the Hellsing Organization. The president did not miss the way she said it. Apparently, Douglas did not like the person in charge. Right now, Evangeline and Payne were waiting to hear from the CIA, hopefully good news, that Hellsing would help. Payne had gone with an intelligence retrieval team to do some research on this shadowy organization and found nothing. The Queen, though a young girl, was not willing to divulge anything about Hellsing to her, just a phone number and the name of its commander: Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. That was certainly a long name. Payne was not pleased about the lack of information, but if they could help, then they could keep their secrets. Just then Shirley entered the office and the look on her face bespoke only of bad news. Apparently, the director and one of Hellsing's subordinates got into an altercation of sorts and Hellsing would not be coming to help. Evangeline slumped in her chair and put her head in her hands. Payne knew Evangeline for a long time, since college and she was one of the strongest people he knew, to see her broken hurt him. He stormed out of the office and asked Shirley; "Exactly what kind of altercation was it?"

"Director Douglas would not elaborate, but apparently, this person choked and threatened her. Two members of the Black Night squad witnessed it."

"We have to find Eva's son at all costs! Tomorrow I want you to call Hellsing and if you have to beg then do so!" and with that vice president walked off mumbling about the stupidity of the CIA.

 **Las Vegas International Airport, Nevada**

There was a reason why Integra never took vacations, something stupid always happened. Also, sitting around doing nothing was not in her nature. So, she cut her vacation short and she settled in her seat on the private jet, eager to get back to London and work. Sam, Seras and Alucard were not happy, however. They wanted to stay, but Integra was not hearing it. And so, they pouted as they slouched in their seats. Soon the jet was in the air headed to London. Then the jet's phone rang, the stewardess answered, she then handed it to Integra and stated; "It's from the office of the President of the United States." Integra sighed, if this had anything to do with that Director Douglas, she would find her and feed her to Sam and Alucard. "This is Sir Integra Hellsing of the Hellsing Organization, how did you get this number?"

"My name is Shirley Franklin, executive assistant to the President of the United States of America, I was transferred to this number by a Philip Dalton."

"What is it that you want, Shirley Franklin, executive assistant to the President of the United States of America? And make it quick, it may take several hours to get to London, but that does not mean I want to spend them talking to you."

Shirley huffed; "I am calling on behalf of the president, to ask for aid from your organization. The son of the president…."

"I already know that. Director Douglas was so kind to inform me of the details. However, after what happened last night, I have no wish to have anything…."

"Please! There is no one else we can turn to!" said the voice of VP Payne.

Oh great, begging. But Integra knew she couldn't just leave this up to whoever else. Jules had mentioned that the vampires were faster and stronger. The commander sighed, she had promised herself that she would never get tangled up in America and its vampire problems after her time in New York. The ungrateful bastards had the nerve to send her a bill about several altercations that may or may not have happened. Integra hated dealing with morons, but if she had to choose, she would rather deal with the idiots in London, at least they were British. But whatever feelings she may have had about the country, no one deserved to be tormented by vampires. She could at least hear a more detailed telling of the situation. Plus, Seras was giving her the puppy eyes. "Fine, just tell me where to meet you." After Integra hung up the phone, she leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, something told her today was going to be a long day.

"Sam, call Philip and let him know of our change in plans."

"Sure thing, Baby Cakes."

"Don't call me that."

"Okay, Sugar Lips."

A couple hours later Integra and company found themselves landing on a private runway at Ronald Reagan Washington International Airport in Washington, D.C. As the jet finished taxying and its passengers disembarked, several black Chevy Suburban's pulled up. A short lady with light brown curly hair got out from one of the SUVs. She was dressed in a dark green skirt suit and her glasses hung around her neck on a thin bronze chain. Her sharp green eyes took in the group before her. "I am Shirley Franklin, the…."

"I know who you are."

"I would appreciate it, if you did not interrupt me, Sir Hellsing…."

"Then hurry up and get to the part where I meet your superior."

"You're interrupting me again."

Alucard chuckled at the look on Shirley's face, which earned him a glare from the secretary. "I thought it was only going to be you, Sir Hellsing."

"Well you assumed wrong," snickered Sam. Shirley sighed, but said nothing. Sam and Seras rode in one SVU and Alucard and Integra rode in another. The secretary told them that there were no weapons allowed, so they would be checked thoroughly at several checkpoints. Integra only half listened to what the woman was saying as she was too busy planning what needed to be acquired. Of course, Shirley was not happy when she realized that the Hellsing commander was not paying her any attention. And when Integra lit up a cigar, she huffed; "There is to be no smoking in the White House!"

 **White House**

The president for once was not the one pacing in her office, Payne was. Evangeline didn't know what she would do without him. Somehow,he turned the fuck-up that Director Douglas had created into a miracle. By some means he was able to arrange a meeting with the elusive Hellsing director and she was on her way to the White House at this moment. Camille also sat in the office, she sat on her chair as if there were nails on it. The expression on her face clearly said that she did not want to be there. But the president wanted her to see how competent people did things. She had found out about the director's trip to London, while trying to finding Dr. Lazarus Thorton II, but said nothing about it. At that moment, the Oval Office's door was opened by a Secret Service agent who said; "Sir Hellsing and company have arrived Madame President. They have been searched and their weapons confiscated." And company? Shirley entered and said; "I'm so sorry, I assumed it was only going to be one person. Oh dear!"

"That's okay, Shirley, let them in."

The first two were a blonde who nearly bumped into the chairs because she was too busy gawking around at the splendor of the White House and a copper haired woman who plopped inelegantly in a chair and promptly fell asleep. The second pair made up of a very tall pale skinned man, who wore a bright red coat and hat. He also sported orange sunglasses and a wide grin. He strode over to Evangeline and taking her hand, kissed it and said "Good day to you, Madame President." Before the leader could answer, a sharp voice came from behind the man; "Get the woman's hand out of your mouth, Alucard." Evangeline had to strain around the tall man to see the speaker. The tan woman was dressed in a grey suit, black dress shirt, grey vest, shoes and gloves. No tie. (Yes, that is Integra's idea of vacation wear, the entire suit without the tie.) Her blue glacial glare glanced unimpressed around the office for a couple of seconds. Integra was already settled in another one of the chairs and proceeded to light a thin cigar.

"How did you get the lighter past security?" demanded Shirley. Integra smirked; "I didn't get it _past_ security, I received it from security."

The president waved her hand impatiently; "Nevermind that. I want to know what is going on in Nevada. My son, Elijah, was kidnapped and there is no ransom." Alucard burst out laughing, and the president glowered at the vampire; "Is there something funny? If there is, you should probably explain the punchline because I don't get it."

"If your son was taken by vampires, then they already have what they want" explained Integra. "They have his blood."

"So, my son could be a zombie or ghoul?"

"Let's hope not, but by now, that's more than likely."

Evangeline took a deep breath and inwardly prayed that Integra was wrong. "There are no reports of ghoul activity so far."

"These vampires are more mature, so they will try not to bring attention to themselves by losing control of their ghouls" said Seras. "Or maybe they haven't turned any of their victims into ghouls and are keeping them alive as a food source."

"I don't care what their motives are, I want these monsters destroyed and the missing people returned to their families."

Director Douglas spoke up; "Madame President, I was told and have experienced that the Hellsing Organization has some very unorthodox and sometimes illegal methods. They are the reason why Dr. Lazarus Thorton is dead and can't stand trial for his crimes. They are the ones that killed him. I'm sure there is some other way to find your son."

The president looked at the Director of the CIA and asked; "And what would that be? The Black Night? I don't think so."

"Besides the Queen of England vouches for the Hellsing Organization as superb at extermination vampires. It's a wonder that we don't acquire their vast resources and knowledge to help with our problems" added Payne. "I was told there were satellite bases in other countries, why not here, Sir Hellsing?"

"Simple, some incompetent ass decided to insult me, so I left them to their own devices, similar to last night's incident."

Director Douglas' face flushed red; "Your subordinate nearly killed me!"

The president turned to Integra; "Is this true?"

"Is it important?"

"Yes, it is true. She had said some very insulting things to my master" said Alucard "However if there is some feeble attempt to arrest me for this. I can assure you, Madame President you most likely never see your son again."

The whole office went silent and the president stared at Alucard. How dare he make such a threat? How could Sir Hellsing let such people work for her? And speaking of Sir Hellsing, the commander did or said nothing to reprimand the obvious threat. She just lit another cigar and stared at the president as if to see what she would do next. It would be no use to start a fight with the only people who could help her find her son, but Evangeline would not let a threat like that slide. "And what is that supposed to mean, Mr.…."

"You may call me Alucard and it simply means that your laws mean nothing to me. I am not bound by man's laws, I am only bound to my master, the beautiful Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing."

"And she thinks my title is too long" grumble Shirley.

"I don't have time to deal with trivial nonsense. I want Elijah found and the bastards dealt with. Sir Hellsing you are to work with the CIA…."

"I refuse to work with someone so asinine."

"I order you…."

"Woah, woah, slow your roll, cowboy" said Sam, who had a bored expression on her face now spoke; "You DO NOT tell Sir Integra what to do, nor do you give her any orders."

"Excuse me?" asked the baffled leader.

"I'm not done yet. If you want the Hellsing Organization to help, you are to ask properly. And _if_ Sir Integra is willing to help, you are to say 'thank you' and then shut the hell up. After which the Hellsing Organization will take full charge and jurisdiction over this investigation and anything that has to do with it. Is that clear?"

The president and her vice president stared at the shaper shifter in utter awe. No one dared to talk the Leader of the Free World in that rude manner. Director Douglas began to protest, but was cut off by Sam; "You idiots implemented unintelligent methods that were ineffective, you no longer get a say in what happens, if you want these bloodsuckers truly dead."

Integra chuckled; "It's refreshing to see that someone knows how things are supposed to work."

McKenzey shook her head; "Fine, you may do what you deem necessary- under one condition, that it does not harm the citizens of this country."

"Fine by me" drawled Integra. The commander then pointed to Shirley and said "You, go bring one of those Secret Service agents in here." Shirley gave Integra a nasty glare but obeyed. When one of the agents entered, Integra took off his necktie, putting it on and said; "I'll be borrowing this. Cheap, but it'll do for now." Turning to the president, Integra said; "It was a pleasure talking to you Madame President, but next time a cup of coffee would be nice."

"Don't you mean a cup of tea?" asked Evangeline. Integra actually laughed at this: "I don't trust Americans to know what a good cup of tea is."

Even after Hellsing and company left, the president was still staring where Integra had sat. "What the hell just happened?"

"You just gave the world's rudest woman as much power as yourself regarding this investigation" said Shirley.

"I found that other woman more rude."

"Well you weren't in the same car as Sir Hellsing! Smoked like a chimney!"

"As long as she gets the job done."

"And at least she didn't take _your_ tie" said the Secret Service Agent.

 **Nevada, Las Vegas**

An hour after the meeting with the President of the United States, Integra and her 'employees' found themselves back on the jet headed back to Nevada, Las Vegas. Sam called Philip again with updates and a list of things Integra had given her that needed to be overnighted to the address to a building owned by Hellsing. Sam and Seras had wanted to stay at one of the many casino/hotels and were disappointed when Integra had refused, reminding them, that they were no longer on vacation. Integra wasted no time heading over to the 51st Precinct to get any information about the missing people and Elijah McKinzey. While Sam accompanied her, Alucard and Seras took the time to rest, since the vampires had been up since early morning and tended to get cranky if they did not get their shut eye.

 **51** **st** **Precinct, Nevada**

Commissioner Cristobal Silva had received a surprising phone call from President Evangeline McKinzey, informing him that he was to gather several detectives for a task force that she was putting together to find her son. She told Silva that some agency called the Hellsing Organization and the CIA's Black Night squad would also be in this task force. So naturally Silva had thought that Director Douglas would be in charge, seeing that the CIA had more clearance than the LVPD, but President McKinzey said that the Hellsing Organization would be in charge. Silva did not like the sound of that, first of all he had never heard of them.

"Who and what exactly is the Hellsing Organization?"

"They are an organization based in London, England and they kill vampires and other monsters."

Silva nearly laughed: "Madame President, vampires really? I thought…"

"Check your email, Commissioner. I expect you and your people to cooperate with Sir Hellsing and I expect to have results in a timely fashion. I do not have to remind you of the ramifications, do I ?"

"No, ma'am, but…"

"There are no 'buts' about it, you and your people are to obey Sir Hellsing as you would obey my executive command, is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

When Silva told Chief Luther Rhodes and Captain Rafael Padilla, they too were displeased. They also thought that he was joking, but once they saw the video of the failed rescue operation and the vampire attack, they knew it was serious. Capt. Padilla chose Detectives Logan Maynard, Angel Chavez, Mason McKinley and Desiree Mendoza to work on the task force representing LVPD. The CIA's Black Night arrived first with their director and she looked pissed.

"Why's she so angry?" whispered Logan to Mason. Mason could only shrug, he was too busy being happy about being right. The two bite marks on the victims were indeed vampire bites and no one had believed him. Now he practically gloated to anyone who would listen.

"If this Hellsing Organization can handle it, why do they need us?" asked Angel "and what is this Hellsing dude like?"  
"That's _Sir_ Hellsing to you, ya damn midget" said Sam as she and Integra walked into the room. The Hispanic detective turned to Sam; "So why do they call you 'sir', ya got your genders mixed up, puta?"

Integra chuckled; " _I'm_ Sir Hellsing, Detective Chavez, not her." Angel did a double take, while Sam glared at him. Director Douglas stepped forward; "Sir Hellsing, even though I find you insufferable and completely unorthodox, since the president has ordered it, I will work with you and your organization." Integra glowered at the brunette for a long time. The temperature in the room seemed to take a dive. Everyone looked on at the showdown between the two women, Director Douglas with her fiery brown eyes, Sir Integra with her arctic sapphire ones. The Hellsing commander lit up a cigar before speaking; "As I told your president, I absolutely refuse to work with someone like you, however your soldiers look like they would be good live bait."

"Excuse me!?" stormed the CIA leader.

"I don't have time for your childish behavior, Camille. I'm here for the case files."

Seeing the case files on a nearby table, Integra took half, passing the other half to Sam and walked out of the room.

"See ya" grinned Sam following her boss out.

"What was that shit?" asked Logan. "It's like we didn't even exist!"

Capt. Padilla sighed; "Frankly I'm glad for that, that woman is scary."

"Ummm what do we do?" asked Desiree.

"Keep following any leads for those missing people" said Capt. Padilla "I will present any new findings to Sir Hellsing."

Outside in a parked black SUV, Louis Knightley, pilot of Integra's private jet, now driver had started a game on his cell phone, when he heard the doors of the precinct building opening. Looking up he saw that it was Integra and Sam. As he opened the car door for them, he stated; "I thought the meeting would take a bit longer, Sir."

"What meeting? I said I would be right back, Louis. I walked into a room full of wide eyed buffoons. I could feel my IQ points decrease."

Back at the safehouse, both commander and shapeshifter read through the files, but they proved to be useless. All of the victims seemed to be picked at random, there were no connection except that it seemed as if they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. No wonder the police were stuck, they simply didn't know when to stop beating the same dead horse. Later the next evening Capt. Padilla held a press conference outside the 51st precinct to give an update on the development on the case. "We have teamed up with a special operations agency who will be helping us locating the missing people, as we believe that it is a unique group that are involved with the kidnapping." One reporter raised his hand; "One source has informed me that one of the missing people is the President's son, Elijah McKinzey. Is this true?"

"We cannot give any details about an ongoing investigation" was the answer."

"Well can you tell us who this 'special operations agency is?"

"They have decided to operate under anonymity for now."

The audience were not happy to hear this, they felt that the LVPD were holding back pertinent information. Try as they might the reporters and media could not get Capt. Padilla to say any more than he planned. They tried to trip him up, but he did not fall for it. One of the people shouted; "My brother has been missing for three weeks and there is nothing new! This 'special operations agency' had better be better at doing your job than you are!"

The LVPD had realized that those who have been kidnapped from the casino called Nero's Palace. They decided to send the four detectives undercover on the casino floor, in hopes of finding out any new information or better yet catch the culprits in action. But when the detectives arrived at the casino, they saw that Hellsing was already there.

"What are you doing here?" asked Logan icily.

"The same as you" answered Sam.

"Leave this to the police, this is police work" said Angel.

"If it was, then we wouldn't be here, idiot" retorted Sam.

"Where did Sir Hellsing go?" asked Mason looking around.

"Oh, Baby Cakes went to play some games…."

"Play games? In the middle of the case?" asked Mason.

"Yes, apparently the one thing that all of the victims had in common were that they won large amounts of money."

The four detectives looked at each other completely confused. "What does their winnings have to do with anything?" asked Desiree.

"This vampire NEEDS a reason to choose his targets, so he chooses a human flaw that he had history with, in this case greed or avarice" answered Alucard, who seemed to have appeared out of thin air.

"Exactly as Big Red said, so Baby Cakes is using herself as bait. Yummy, sexy and brave, I'm getting turned on…."

"But how does she know he's watching? And could there be more victims?" questioned Logan.

"Pure guess and there are more victims you don't know about yet. Is it really all that unusual for people to spend days at a time here?" said Sam.

Sam handed Logan a folder and as the detective looked inside, she was astonished as she showed her fellow detectives. In the folder, there were a list of the victims and their winnings. All of them had managed somehow to win at least fifty grand or more. The LVPD had never thought to connect their winnings as a possible motive. But then again they were not dealing with humans, but vampires.

"I thought Sir Hellsing wanted to use the Black Night squad as live bait" said Mason.

"This requires brain power, I doubt those muscle heads have that" chuckled Alucard. "I must go and see to my master."

"Do not try to mess this up because Baby Cakes will be pissed if this does not go according to plan."

 **Somewhere in the Nevada Desert**

Andros watched the people in the casino via camera feeds on his computer. Maggots, greedy maggots, every single one of them. Many of the patrons were wealthy people who only wanted to make their wallets fatter. There were not so wealthy people and he could understand the need for money essential things such paying bills and trying to feed your children. However, many people were here through sheer avarice. He would cleanse the world of them, just as he cleansed the world of Big Mac. They would serve a higher purpose; feeding him and his fledglings. These people reminded him of Big Mac, people who would do anything for money, even if it meant hurting others. Truly despicable! They would pay, they would pay dearly. Right now, Andros' focus was on a tan skinned blond haired woman at one of the Black Jack tables, she had just received another set of chips and she wore a smug smirk on her face. Andros scoffed in disgust. The woman was very wealthy, he could tell just by looking at the way she dressed. She wore a sleek black three-piece suit; custom made for her slender figure only and made of expensive material, most likely from Italy. Her gold tie with black intricate designs, clearly designer made, probably Hermes. Her black gloves and shoes were made of supple, soft leather. But what caught Andros' was the woman's watch, it was a gold and platinum Rolex, but he made out the word 'Hell' on the face of the beautiful timepiece. At least she knew where she was going to when she died. On the screen the dealer wore a look of shock at something the woman said, she had just decided to go all in and after the croupier dealt the cards, the woman had a Black Jack of Spades and a Black Ace of Spades; another Black Jack.

"How much did that woman at Black Jack Table A win so far?" Andros asked through an earpiece to one of the guards on the casino floor.

"$500,000,000" answered the guard. Andros was shocked, he hadn't expected it was that much. "Have her cash out and then take her" Andros ordered. The vampire watched the screen as his man did as he told and as the woman got up from the table, she looked directly into the security camera. Andros froze, she couldn't know, could she? But it was only glance as she followed the guard out.

It had taken some time, but finally the next phase of her plan taking place. Integra was still deciding if this was a smart plan. She knew it was a pretty reckless one, but they needed to find that vampire before he decided to take any more people, so here she was using herself as bait. The guard had some B.S. story about a special ceremony for players who won over a certain amount of money. Integra tried not to roll her eyes at the obviously poorly thought up story. They went through a side door that led to a back alley. "This must be some shitty ceremony." As the commander was still talking, a man with a black cloth lunged at her. Integra pulled out her Sig Sauer and fired into the man's mouth. A second man charged at her, but was body slammed by Sera who had phased through the wall. The guard and a third vampire tried their luck against the two women, but did not succeed. Two loud shots were heard as Alucard and Sam came through the door, obliterating the two men into a pile of dead vampire flesh.

"Master, promise me that you won't do something so reckless again" said Alucard. Integra just chuckled at Alucard's worrisome expression. The director turned to the vampire whose mouth she shot and put a silver bullet into his cranium, finishing him off. Seras hauled the final vampire to his feet and demanded; "Where are the people, you've been kidnapping?"

"I'm not telling you anything, so go ahead and do what you want to, you're getting nothing from me."

Sam pointed her gun at him, but Integra smirked; "There is a way we could get the information from him." Alucard grabbed the vampire and bit into his neck, drinking deeply. All of the vampire's memories flowed into Alucards mind and soon he had all the information he needed. When he had finished feasting Alucard had a manic grin on his face. "Uhhh….what's with the creepy smile, Big Red?" asked Sam.

"This worm's master is a true vampire, not some manufactured freak. I can't wait to test his strength" replied Alucard.

Of course the gunshots had scared people and attracted the police and when they came, they found four people and four dead vampires. But the police were not the only one to arrive on the scene, Captain Bach also came with his Black Night squad. Seemingly someone had informed him of what was going on and he was not very pleased about being left out of the loop. "Can someone please tell me why I am the last to get any information on this case?" he roared. The detectives tried to tell him that they weren't getting much information from the Hellsing commander. Captain Bach turned to Integra and said; "Sir Integra, we are supposed to be working together on a joint operation! How can we find the president's kid if you keep doing your own thing! This is exactly like that time in Italy!"

Integra sighed; "You Americans and your stupid joint operations. We are not looking for an ordinary human. We are dealing with vampires here and since you have no idea, how to deal with them, you and your team are just dead weight. As for the president's son, I already know where he is."

At that moment, a large black and red pave lo came into view and landed in the street, stopping traffic and just confusing everyone. As the Hellsing leader boarded with her employees, Captain Bach called out; "Where are you going?"

"To hunt vampires."

 **White House**

President Evangeline was once again pacing her office floor. Did she make the right decision? She had no idea who or what this Hellsing Organization even was. How could she trust them to find her son? Was Elijah even alive? What if he was dead? No! She wouldn't think like that! This Sir Integra would bring her son to her, alive and well. Was this truly the best idea? The Black Night squad couldn't handle whatever it was that killed those two squads but, Hellsing could right? What was her son doing in Las Vegas anyway? It was over 24 hours since Evangeline last spoke to Integra. Didn't the Englishwoman have the courtesy to keep her updated? Payne entered the office; "Eva, you should try and get some rest. I'm sure that Sir Hellsing will…"

"I'm beginning to think I made a mistake…."

"Huh?"

"Even you told me that there was no information on this Hellsing Organization."

"That's true, but that…"

"You see? What is she…"

"You're driving yourself crazy. Sir Hellsing will find your son."

"But the Hellsing Organization kill vampires, not rescue people."

"I think that's one in the same."

"Why hasn't she updated me on what's happening?"

"Everything will be okay, I promise."

"You know, I will never forgive you if that's not true."

Just then the Director Douglas stormed in followed by a flustered Shirley.

"Madame President! That WOMAN is insufferable! She refuses to work with either the Black Night squad or the LVPD! We found her in an ally with four dead men! After that she flew off somewhere!"

"Flew?"

"In a helicopter and she didn't tell Bach where she was headed! She seems to take this as some kind of joke!"

"Does she know where Elijah is?"

"Captain Bach said she claims to know where he is but she didn't tell him."

The president picked up the phone and dialed.

 **Skies over the Shoshonee Range**

Since they were dealing with a more powerful vampire, Integra switched out her blessed silver bullets for blessed silver UV bullets. These bullets were specially made to kill any creatures who was weak against the sun's UV rays. A special cartridge was placed inside each bullet instead of gunpowder. The explosive cartridges were charged the same way that a solar panel on a house was, by taking in the sun's UV rays. These silver UV shells were essentially sunlight in a bullet. As Integra slapped a 100-round detachable C-Mag drum magazine on a Beretta ARX 160, Sam's phone began to ring. Sam answered it, then passed the phone to her boss; "It's the president, Sweet Cheeks and she's pissed."

Integra put the cellphone to her ear, however before she could say anything the woman on the other end shrieked; "Sir Integra Fairwin…. whatever the hell your name is, do you know where my son is or not!?" Fairwin? Integra tried not to laugh at the President's attempt to say her name.

"Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing."

"What!?"

"My name Madame President, I believe you were trying to say my name."

In the background, Sam purred; "I love it when she says her name…what a turn on."

Evangeline did not feel the same way.

"I don't care what your name is! I want to know…"

"Must I remind you that I do not answer to you? My primary objective is to eradicate the vampire scum…"

"Your job is…"

"Do NOT tell me what my job is!"

"I expect my son to be returned to me."

"I'm sure you do. If your son is there, he'll be returned to you, dead or alive."

"What do you mean 'dead or alive'?"

"I'm not making any promises of finding your son or even finding him alive. If he's dead, at least you'll have a body to bury, that's more than I can say for most"

The commander hung up and turning to Sam, she said; "I owe you a new phone" before tossing the phone out of the gunship. "Damn right you do" laughed the shapeshifter. Soon the Pave Lo came upon what looked like a small village of wooden houses. Louis said; "According to the thermal sensors there are people in those shacks." Integra pointed to a large stone house that dwarfed the huts; "Get us as close as you can." The chopper headed towards the building and landed practically on the front steps. "Looks like he's waiting for us" said Alucard gleefully as he took out his 425 Casull. "Andros is mine." Integra smirked; "Enjoy him to your hearts content, Count." The vampire king kicked open in the heavy doors and strode in followed by the three women. "Andros, I've come to you, but first a little fun."

 **Buckingham Palace**

As Queen Charlotte was leaving what seemed her 7000th meeting of the day, an attendant approached and said; "Your Majesty, the President of the United States, Evangeline McKenzey is on the telephone asking for you. She said it was most urgent. It is about the Hellsing Organization." What could the president want with her? Usually the Prime Minister was called, but she had wanted to know about Hellsing. Speaking of Hellsing, shouldn't Integra be on vacation? As soon as the monarch picked up the receiver, she could hear the President say; "I would like to know everything about the Hellsing Organization."

Charlotte frowned; "And a good evening to you as well, Madame President. What exactly would you like to know?"

"What is it that they do?"

"The Hellsing Organization is a special forces agency whose duty it is to eliminate any satanic threat, to the Church, Queen and country."

"And would you say that they are good at their job?"

"Yes, they are. They have been doing what they do for centuries. Why do you ask? Do you need their expertise?"

"We've already contacted them and they are right now in the middle of an operation. But the lack of information about them or their leader is very unnerving."

Charlotte sighed, so that's what this was about. Sir Integra wasn't playing by their rules and they were complaining to her about it.

"I assure you that Sir Integra Hellsing is truly an expert at her line of work and there is no need to worry. It may be true that her personality is a bit on the cold side, but she truly cares for what she does and its importance."

"That may be so, Your Majesty, but I would still like full details about who she is and her organization."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. Information about Hellsing Organization personnel are kept secret for their own safety."

Charlotte could hear the President sigh, she had an expected a thorough list of information and was upset when she didn't get it. "Look Your Majesty, I charged this Sir Integra Hellsing woman to find the vampires that took my son, I just want to know something about her because as I sit here waiting, I'm beginning to have doubts."

"I am sorry about your predicament, but I cannot tell you what you want to know. I can just assure you that Sir Integra and the Hellsing Organization are good at what they do. I am sure that you will see your son soon."

"You seem to have complete faith in her abilities."

"I do, I am the one who chose her, after the last leader proved to be less than favorable. Sir Integra is a highly-respected person and while she may not be the most personable, no one can deny her abilities."

After a couple more minutes, the President seemed a bit more satisfied. Charlotte sighed, she was going to try and tell Integra that she should be nicer to people. Oh, who was she kidding? That would only be a disaster.

 **Shoshonee Valley, Nevada**

The interior of the house that Integra and company had entered looked more like an old-age castle's throne room with long silk blood red tapestries and a high-backed chair on a raised platform. On the chair sat a tall, broad shouldered vampire. His dark hair splayed about his shoulders and his pale skin gleamed in the light. "Welcome to my humble home" drawled Andros at the four intruders. "If I had known I was going to have guests, I would have put out some refreshments."

"There is no need to worry about that" grinned Alucard. "You will be dead in a couple of minutes anyway."

Andros arose from his chair and chuckled; "How rude, threatening me in my own home."

"We are here because we received word that some pathetic little bloodsucker was kidnapping people from casinos" said Integra. The vampire's eye twitched, this human woman had the nerve to call him a 'pathetic little bloodsucker'. Andros glared at Integra; "What did you…wait you're that woman I told my men bring here."

"It took you this long to notice that your insipid lackeys were missing?"

"What did you do them?"

"I'll leave it up to Alucard to tell you, until then use your imagination."

"Let us see how you do against more of my 'lackeys' as you so disrespectfully call them."

"Lackeys, cockroaches, fleas, parasites on humanity, it's all the same to me."

"Come forth, my brethren and show these fools your might!"

About 25 vampires phased through the walls and countless ghouls stumbled through the entrances.

"Oh boy, I'm gonna get an excellent work out today" said Sam.

"Wow, haven't seen this many ghouls in a long time" exclaimed Seras. "What was he doing, storing them?"

Andros heard this and sneered; "Of course, I only knew it was a matter of time before someone played hero and come here. The police never give up, do they?"

Integra gave a derisive snort: "We do NOT work for the police, you moron. We are the Hellsing Organization, we have been exterminating your kind before you even existed."

"It matters not, for this will be your last day and what luck there are two virgins, so I will enjoy my feast" growled Andros. As a loud bang was heard, Andros had to dodge a blessed bullet that was aimed for his head from Alucard's Casull. While the three women dealt with the horde of ghouls and lesser vampires, Alucard turned his attention to Andros. Andros took two large broadswords off the wall and charged towards Alucard, who evaded the powerful strokes. "These blades are blessed silver" boasted Andros. Alucard laughed as he dodged another stroke; "Why would a vampire use blessed silver blades?"

"To kill those stupid enough to oppose me of course"

As to demonstrate, Andros deflected the bullets that were shot at him with his swords. The bullets ricocheted off the blades and into some of his ghouls. Upon seeing this Alucard cackled; "I see, you are not considerate of your subordinates." Andros couldn't understand the vampire that was fighting him at this moment. He was powerful, even more than himself and yet he was restrained. He was a slave judging by the markings on his gloves and most probably to that human woman wearing the suit, who was shooting down ghouls with ease. How could Alucard serve a mere human? Andros decided that he would show Alucard the errors of his ways. He morphed into a giant black vulture, with gleaming red eyes and having absorbed his swords into himself, his claws and hooked beak were silver. The vulture dive bombed Alucard, who tore off one of the large wings. The bird regenerated his appendage and using his claws, he tore Alucard to chunky, bloody, fleshy ribbons. "Was that it? Too easy! That is what you get for serving a lowly human!" Integra sighed as she fed another vampire a UV bullet that caused him to explode in a burst of blue light and dust. Alucard was allowing his opponent to 'defeat' him and then he would just regenerate himself. And that's exactly what Alucard did in a flurry of bats. If Andros was surprised by this he didn't show it, instead he said; "I'm glad that you are not easily beaten that means I can have more fun." As he was speaking an ink black curtain vampiric mass that was covered in crimson eyes, a large black dog's head appeared through the wall of eyes and clamped down Andros' wing. As Andros struggled to get out of the dog's jaws, a second dog appeared; opening its great maw, revealing along thin arm that wielded large silver gun. Several UV bullets slammed into the large bird's body, severing a wing and leaving many gaping holes in the torso. The vampire shifted back into his human form. "W-why? Why do you obey a human!?" The curtain of eyes blinked and the disembodied voice of Alucard countered; "Why don't you?"

"Humans are greedy! They are meant to be prey to a far superior species! They are weak!"

"Weak? Weak you say?" Alucard appeared out of the vampiric mass, dressed in black leather. His fanged grin was wide and manic and he threw back his head and cackled loudly. Andros glowered at him; "What is so funny?" Alucard pointed to where his master was fighting the ghoul horde; "Does that look weak to you? A human fighting monsters. Humans are fascinating beings! And my master is the most fascinating of them all. I have been serving the Hellsing family for centuries and they are certainly not weak."

"But she's HUMAN! They are…"

"They are much stronger than you or I can ever hope to be. In our weakness, we have chosen the darkness. To be forever damned, to never gaze upon the light. But Integra has chosen to remain human. No matter how many times I have offered her 'immortality'. Truly a strong and beautiful human!" Alucard cackled again and Andros sneered; "I have seen humans, they are greedy, filthy, only worthy to be our food! You can join me and we could dominate the world! We could show these pathetic humans their proper place! At the bottom. Your human master is shit!" Alucard rose to his full height; "You are never to refer to my master like that!" The two vampires charged towards each other, Andros swinging his swords and Alucard firing his Casull. The bullets shattered the blades and Baskerville clamped his jaws around Andros' torso. Alucard took hold of the lesser vampire's face and smiling sadly at him, he said; "You poor, sad, weak fool, you are misguided. It takes a human to destroy a monster." Andros snarled as he plunged his broken blade into Alucard's chest; "It is you who is misguided, idiot! If you want to debase yourself by serving a human, then so be it, then…" He was interrupted by the hellhound tearing his entrails out and UV bullets blasting into his face, obliterating his head. As he watched his familiar absorb the lesser vampire, Alucard shook his head, some vampires grew so enamored by their increased strength that they did not realize what they lost. The vampire king spent a few minutes gazing at Integra as she killed a couple more ghouls, before joining in on the carnage.

"I thought that you would have taken more time with him, Alucard" smirked Integra as she stood back to back with Alucard.

"Turns out, he was not as fun as I thought he would be" replied the No-Life King. "Besides I would rather be with you, my Master."

"Oh, get a friggin room already!" shouted Sam.

"How about we get one, when we're done here?" said Integra. "I'm sure there's plenty to spare." Alucard laughed at the look on Sam's face, however Integra was not done; "You're welcome to join, Sam."

"A threesome with Big Red? No thanks."

A clueless Seras asked; "What are you guys talking about at a time like this?"

"Never mind, Police Girl."

"Don't tell me never mind, I'm not some little kid! So, don't treat me…"

Alucard pointed; "Ghoul, Police Girl." Seras put her fist through the undead's face; "Like I was saying, don't treat me…"

"I'll tell you later" said Sam blasting the last vampire into the afterlife. Another set of helicopters could be heard as the four exited the house. Captain Bach strode up to the commander; "Sir Hellsing, what do you think you are doing?"

"Does your department have a clean-up team?"

"What? Didn't you…"

"A clean-up team. I'm afraid we left quite a mess in there."

"Yes, we do, but that's…."

"Good, get them here immediately. As a matter of fact, you should have bought them here with you. Oh well, I guess common sense is a foreign concept for you." Integra left the captain pissed and sputtering.

Even though the thermal equipment picked up the body heat of the missing people in the shacks, there were no sign of them, until Sam started ripping the wall out of the lodgings. The crafty vampires had plastered their victims inside the walls. If any law enforcement had come before, they would never know to look inside the walls. "Bastards" mumbled Integra as Louis handed her a crowbar. About 45 minutes later all the victims were released from their prisons, some in better shape than others.

Elijah had lost track of time, he had no clue where he was. He remembered winning about 50 grand at a casino and a strange man telling him that there would be a special ceremony for the winners. Even though he was a bit suspicious, he went along. Then some more men appeared and tried to shove him into a van and he tried fighting back, but failed. Then Elijah remembered Jo, his friend. They really liked each other and even joked about getting married in Las Vegas. What had happened to her? Was she stuck in the same situation that he was in? Elijah remembered that these freaks would draw blood from him and drink it. That was so damn disgusting and their crap about being vampires. Would anyone actually find him? The only sound he could hear were the moans of the other people. How many were here? What if he was stuck here forever? His mother would freak out, she was probably doing that right now. Just then Elijah heard sounds that sounded like gunshots- a lot of gunshots and it kept up for some time. Maybe they were the police or the Marines. There were a mixture of voices and then the sound of wooden infrastructure being smashed and soon the president's son found himself looking into the eyes of a soldier of the Black Night Squad.  
"Sir Hellsing, I've found him!" As Elijah was helped from his bounds, a tall, tan blond woman approached and looking closely at him said; "That's him. Get him on the chopper." Another blond came forward and smiled at him; "Hi, I'm Seras." Seras all but picked him up and helped him into the black and red pave lo.

"Hold on a minute! The President's son is our responsibility!" said 2nd Lt. Jonathan Greyson, Black Night's Intelligence Officer.

"Go make yourself useful, before you embarrass yourself" said Integra.

Soon the helicopter was in the air and headed towards the White House. Seras handed Elijah a brown paper bag, inside there were a couple of sandwiches, a can of soda, some cookies and an apple. "Thanks" said the teen, but before he could even open the bag, it was snatched by the scary blond, who Elijah called the dragon lady secretly of course.

"What were you doing in Las Vegas?" demanded Integra. Elijah sighed, he just wanted to eat and go to sleep and in his tiredness and stupidity grumbled; "Why are you wearing a suit like a man?" Integra opened the door and threw the bag out, to Sam's disappointment.

"Next thing out the door is you. Now answer my question or I'm going to have to explain to the President of the United States why her son is a stain in the Nevada Desert."

"Well there was this girl I liked…" Sam and Seras said; "Aww!" in unison, while Alucard and Integra rolled their eyes in unison. "We joked about getting married in Las Vegas and then one day we just decided to do it."

"So, let me see if I have this correct, you and this girl figured you loved each other so much, that you purchased two tickets to Las Vegas, to get married in a cheap casino chapel; which would most likely be rip-off of a marriage package, without so much of a thought that neither one of you have a job or your own living space. That has the beginnings of a sound plan and a happy marriage."

Elijah stared at the floor; "When you say it like that, it sounds stupid."

"I'm glad you realized that, I thought I was the only one."

Alucard chuckled; "A little harsh on the boy, aren't you master?"

Integra just smacked the boy on the back of his head. Seras took out another brown bag and gave it to Elijah.

"How many of those do you have, Seras?" asked Sam.

"I had a feeling that Sir Integra would do something like that, so I made several."

 **White House**

Vice President Payne had many challenges and that was to be expected seeing he was vice president, but now, his greatest challenge was trying to get his friend and boss to eat something. Payne had ordered some sandwiches from the kitchen, but getting Evangeline to eat one was like pulling teeth-from a lion. He understood that she was worried about her son and had a bunch of questions about Hellsing and it certainly didn't help that Director Douglas was bad mouthing the Hellsing director, which made Evangeline feel worse. Payne was able to get her to take a couple of nibbles of a sandwich but that was it. Suddenly Shirley ran in shouting; "She…she's back!" The Hellsing director walked in, followed by Elijah who was rubbing the back of his head and then Alucard who was laughing madly, Sam who was grinning and lastly Seras who for some reason looked shocked. But the President didn't care, she ran to her son and held him in a tight hug for a long time. When she finally let go of her son, Evangeline asked; "Are you okay? Those vampires didn't bite you, did they?" Elijah told his mother everything from his not-too-bright idea of going to get married in Las Vegas, to the kidnapping. He also added that Sir Hellsing had given him a hard smack on the back of the head, this earned Integra a glare from Shirley.

"But I won $50,000, so Jo and I can get married. Where's Jo?"

The president and the VP looked at each other, then Integra said; "She's dead. She was killed by the vampires that kidnapped you."

"Sir Hellsing, really!" exclaimed Shirley.

Elijah sank down in the nearest chair and broke down in tears. The President turned to Integra; "I am happy for what you and your organization has done for us. If there is anything that I can do just name it."

"How about a big steak dinner?" asked Sam who was munching on the sandwiches. This earned the shapeshifter a sharp elbow to the stomach.

"Don't listen to her. When I think of something, I'll let you know, Madame President, until then I'll put you down for an IOU" said Integra lighting a cigar.

"You either ask now or get nothing" said Shirley sharply.

"Fine, fire Shirley."

"Wait… what? You …you can't ask for that!" shrieked the secretary.

"I'm not firing anyone and I will take Sir Hellsing up on her offer."

Integra rose from her chair; "Well since that's settled, I'll be leaving for London now."

Evangeline could only stare at Integra, did the woman never rest? She had fought a bunch of vampires and ghouls and then get on a helicopter from Las Vegas to Washington. How could she not be tired? "You know you are welcome to stay here at least the night and get some rest."

"Oh Sir! Can we? Please?" asked Seras giving Integra the puppy eyes and bouncing in her chair.

"I'm sure there are pressing matters in London" said Shirley.

Integra grinned; "Seras seems to be excited and I did only bring one pilot. Louis must be dead on his feet, I'm sure he'll be glad for the respite."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'" said Evangeline.

"I thought you wanted to leave so badly" said Shirley glumly.

"I did, but anything to piss you off, Shirley Franklin, Executive Assistant to the President of the United States" drawled Integra. The commander turned to Alucard and said; "Now I see why you can be so bloody annoying at times, it is kind of fun." Alucard just laughed loudly at this remark.

They ended up staying as guests of the President for a couple of days. There was a press conference on the occurrence of the previous days. It went without a hitch and Integra could care less that the story was spun so that it was the Black Night Squad and the LVPD received the credit instead of the Hellsing Organization. Might as well throw them a bone, after all the only thing the Black Night did was clean up the mess Hellsing made and they did lose an entire squad. The only thing that irked Integra was that Director Douglas puffed up like a peacock, at least show some humility! Seras and Sam got the grand tour of the White House and somehow the shapeshifter managed to get herself a life time ban of the kitchen.

There was a special private dinner with the president and the VP. Even though everyone at the dinner table were in good cheer and he was safely home, Elijah couldn't feel happy. It was his fault that Jo was dead, no it was those vampires, he didn't do anything wrong. Sometime after dinner, he went into the gardens to be alone. Ever since he got back, his mother made sure that Secret Service were at least three feet from him. It was annoying and now he finally alone- or so he thought.

"You really have a knack for getting away from your security detail."

"Shit! You scared me! Everyone hovering over me and asking if I'm ok is getting annoying. Why can't everyone just leave me alone?"

"You're welcome, by the way."

"What?"

"You have yet to thank me for saving your whiny ass."

"I didn't ask you to save me, lady."

"No, but your mother did and not everyone can say that the President of the United States owes them a favor."

"So, you got what you want."

"There's one more thing." Integra took out a sheet of paper and handed it to Elijah.

"What is this?"

"I'm billing you, for resources used in your rescue, bullets, gas for both my private jet and gunship, a new tie, dealing with idiots, etc. it all comes around $50,000, in American dollars."

"Wait…what? No way! I won that money."

"Technically you won it illegally, you must be 21 to gamble and you're 19."

"So? That's my money! You can't take it!"

"That's not what your mother thinks." Elijah looked at the bottom of the paper, there was the signature of his mother. How could she? "That not fair! She can't give MY money to some…" The slap that followed may have broken the sound barrier and landed Integra in the Guinness World Record book for loudest slap.

"You are right, I didn't have to save you and you didn't have to go to Las Vegas and get your girlfriend killed, but we both made our choices."

"You can't blame me…"

"Yes, I can and I do. Your idiotic choices got that girl killed and you had better learn to take responsibility, because someone has to tell her parents and it's not going to be your mother. Time to man up, boy."

Elijah watched for a bit as Integra walked away before calling out; "Does it ever get better?" The young man was a bit surprised at the almost sad expression on the commander's face as she stated simply; "No, it never gets better and it never should."

Soon the Hellsing jet took to the skies towards England and Evangeline was kind of sorry to see Integra go. Shirley was happy, especially after the near heart attack that she suffered when Alucard phased in on her using the toilet! When Integra was informed of this, she nearly choked on her cigar and even though Alucard said that he thought it was Seras in the bathroom, the grin on his face stated he knew otherwise. What was surprising was that Elijah changed overnight after his 'talk' with Integra in the gardens, which the President witnessed. That slap had made Evangeline jump. Elijah had informed Jo's parents of what happened and though they were greatly saddened by the death of their daughter, they were pleased that Elijah had taken the responsibility of telling them. And the fifty grand that Elijah had won was given to Jo's family. Integra would have never taken it for herself. However, she did go back to the Nero's Palace Casino to collect the $500,000,000 she had won in her Black Jack game.

 **Hellsing Private Jet**

"That was the best vacation ever!" exclaimed Seras animatedly. "We should do that more often."

"I highly doubt that is going to happen, Seras" chuckled Alucard.

"Who knew that Big Red had good taste in vacation spots" smirked Sam. "Of course, it would have been better if Baby Cakes joined me in the hot tub."

"She did look beautiful in that dress" sighed Alucard.

"And I got pictures!" said Sam.

"Shh! Don't let her hear you, Sam" said Seras. Alucard looked over at his master to find her fast asleep; "I don't think she's hearing anything, master is sleeping."

When the wheels of the jet touched the ground of the private tarmac at Heathrow, Integra opened her eyes.

"Master, you slept like the dead" grinned Alucard.

"I've had practice" the director answered, standing up and stretching.

As she disembarked from the jet, Integra saw Philip standing by the car with the door open, punctual as usual. "Let's go home, Philip. I have a duty to fulfill."

 **Epilogue**

 **White House**

Shirley handed one of the Secret Service agents standing in the Oval Office a long thin package post marked from London, England. "It's from that woman Sir Hellsing" she huffed. Everyone in the office stared at the agent expectantly and another agent snickered; "I didn't think she had a type. You two gonna make it official?"

"Ignore him, Agent Cleary, just open the package" smiled Evangeline. What would Sir Hellsing have mail to one of her Secret Service agents? Cleary opened the package and pulled out a piece of official Hellsing stationery and one black neck tie. Evangeline laughed. The note simply said:

Agent Daniel Cleary

I am returning the necktie I borrowed from you.

Sir Integra Hellsing

The End


End file.
